


Ready to Let Go

by spinmybowtie



Series: Klaine Bingo Prompt Fills [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-10 05:39:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4379363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spinmybowtie/pseuds/spinmybowtie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine's last few moments in the loft before moving to a new apartment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ready to Let Go

**Author's Note:**

> Klaine Bingo Fic Prompt #4: Last Day

Kurt remembers when he first found the loft. It was empty and a little on the dingy side, but he fell in love with the potential of it. The exposed brick bore what was underneath many layers of a long standing building, strong in its own right after years of taking beatings from the city. There was so much life in it, and it may not have been in the best neighborhood, but it was charming and open, and had just enough space for him and Rachel to grow.

Taping the last of the cardboard boxes strewn around what used to be the living room, the loft is empty again and Kurt suddenly longs for Monday Night Dinners and TV marathons with his girls. He can still see the stain on the floor where his and Rachel’s first attempt at fondue went awry.

Before everyone went their separate ways, some farther than others, the loft was everyone’s favorite place to be. He always prided himself on being a gracious host. He made sure the fridge was stocked and extra pillows and blankets were ready for whoever wanted - or needed - to crash on the couch. For so many nights, laughter echoed against the walls, loud and enthusiastic and carefree.

Now, the only sounds Kurt can hear are coming from outside as the moving truck is loaded, and _that_ seems even louder than the video games Sam and Blaine used to play well into the night.

“Hey, we’re ready for some more boxes.”

The squeaking of the dolly stops behind Kurt, and then sweat-damp arms are wrapping around him as Blaine’s chin hooks over his shoulder.

“It looks so different now,” Blaine says, and Kurt looks over to the area that used to be his bedroom, his sanctuary away from all the drama of his roommates and the place where he and Blaine first learned that cohabitation wasn’t the same as coexisting.

“I’m going to miss this place,” Kurt tells him, and he means it more than he thought he would. He had plenty of complaints over the years, of course. The heater never worked right, the kitchen faucet would drip incessantly as soon as he tried to sleep, and the privacy curtains really were useless more often than not.

The walls are bare now, free from the salvaged art pieces he’d found in thrift stores and on sidewalks, and the privacy curtains are down for good. The sun is shining through the tinted glass of the windows, casting an eerie golden glow around them. It seems like the loft itself is turning into a ghost right in front of their eyes, fading away as they remove the last traces of evidence that they had lived there at all.

Kurt’s key to the loud, metal door feels like a brick in his pocket. His new key is already on its own hoop, freshly cut and shining against the tacky key chains Kurt has allowed himself to collect over the years.

Blaine kisses the side of his neck and they get back to work. Kurt helps him stack boxes on the dolly and watches him wheel them out to the truck, and it’s like chipping paint off the walls.

It’s going to be a huge change. He will have to learn a new neighborhood, find a new favorite spot to people watch, and adjust to navigating actual hallways while he stumbles to the bathroom in the middle of the night.

Change has never come easy for Kurt, and this one is no exception. Blaine will be with him, though, as a constant and a partner, and somehow it doesn’t seem so scary. It is, after all, a chance for them to start a new chapter of their lives together, and that has potential, too.


End file.
